Be My Valentine
by Chastity1
Summary: Cute, fluffy, and rather pointless Takari Valentine's fic. Based on a real experience.


Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon, don't own "Lady in Red", do own this fic. Okay?

This ficcie is based on a real experience I had. Keep that in mind while reading. And HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MINNA-SAN! ^-^

__

Be My Valentine

His name was Takeru Takaishi. I've been in love with him for as long as I can remember. I was in love with him since before I even knew what love was. 

So naturally it had broken my heart when my good friend Miyako had announced that she'd heard he had a crush on another girl. But even Miyako, gossip queen that she is, had no proof - and I had no way of knowing it was true - but surely Takeru wouldn't be in love me, either way.

But that was nearly four months ago. I just turned fifteen, I'm old enough to move on. Oh no, I'm still in love with Takeru, but I've set my sights on another boy.

"Ken Ichijouji?" Miyako asked, when I told her. "You're kidding! Hikari, every girl in the school wants to date Ken Ichijouji!"

But I couldn't help it. Love works in odd ways. 

And that, dear friend, is why I am standing so stupidly at this school dance. I knew I shouldn't have come, but Miyako insists that this is the night she will make Ken love me. "It's Valentine's Day!" she told me. "The night for love! And this is your night to shine your light, Hikari!" I don't believe her; she told me countless times that Takeru would marry me if I asked him, and now she "knows" he's in love with someone else. 

Besides, I can't dance hiphop. And Takeru and Ken are two of the best freak-dancers in the whole school. I feel so stupid. Miyako tells me I look beautiful, with my brown hair done in two braids and wearing the red dress she bought for me. But I feel ugly and uncomfortable.

She's trying to shout something over the music, but I can't hear her. I only catch a snippet of the sentence, but it has the words "Ken" and "girlfriend" in the same sentence. I swallow my heart, because it has leapt into my throat. 

"Nani?" I ask, disbelievingly.

"Ken has a girlfriend now!" Miyako screams over the loud hiphop music.

"Who is it?"

"A girl you don't know! They're freak-dancing! Look!"

I don't want to look. "Ignorance is bliss," I remind myself, and turn away, deciding that Miyako must be lying. I turn and walk away.

"KAAAARIIIII!"  


Oh crap.

Daisuke comes running up to me. "KAAAARIIII!" he practically screams in my ear.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, DAI?" I shout back. If it's about Ken and his pressumed girlfriend I swear I'll punch him out.

"Ken's got a girlfriend!" He chants. Daisuke doesn't know how I feel about Ken. 

"That's nice," I snap. I hold back my fist, because they'll drag me out of the dance if I kill him.

"It's a real cute story," he says, sounding very gay. "He'd loved her for a long time, and she never liked him, but she got him chocolates for Valentine's, and now they're dating!"

I choke on my heart, which is back in my throat. I dam back tears. I *just* got over Takeru, and now Ken too...? 

Miyako and Iori come running up. "They're gonna play a slow song next," Miyako says slyly. "Guess who you can dance with..."

"He's got a girlfriend," I spit bitterly. 

The hiphop song ends, and a feeling of impending doom builds in my stomach. Time for a slowdance with no one. 

The DJ starts to play "Lady in Red". I look down at my red dress and feel seven times as stupid. 

"Look, they're dancing!" Daisuke squeals. The boy must be gay, I am sure of it now. 

I open my mouth to tell him not to act so feminine in public, but he grabs my hand and says, "Look at what a cute couple they make..."

I try not to look, but curiosity killed the cat. Ken and his stupid girlfriend are slowdancing...and kissing. 

I nearly faint.

"Hikari!" Iori shouts, alarmed. I fall to my knees on the floor, clutching my head in my hands. It can't be, it simply can't be...!

"Hikari? KAAARIIIII! Are you okay?"

"Hikari, what's wrong? Hikari!"

I'm starting to draw a crowd. Half the school is flocking around me, asking me what's wrong, trying to help me up, telling me to get some fresh air...

But one voice cuts through all the others. A voice I immediately identify as Takeru's. "'Kari-chan? What's the matter?"

I turn away. I know that if I look into his deep, beautiful, blue eyes I'll have to answer him. "'S'nothing," I mutter. 

"C'mon, Hikari, let's go outside," he says soothingly. 

I don't want to. I squeeze my eyes shut and bat out my hand as if to shoo them all away. Just leave me alone! Let me die of my broken heart in peace!

I can feel the tears that I've been holding back beginning to leak from my eyes. 

Then a feel a hand resting on my arm. Slowly, I crack an eye, and see Takeru, leaning over me. He's got one hand resting gently on my arm, and the other curled lovingly around my shoulders. I'm drowning in his eyes.

"Let's go outside," he says.

I am powerless to refuse. Shocked speechless by his concern for me, I nod dumbly. I get to my shaky feet, and Takeru half-carries me outside. 

Once we get there, I lean back against the wall, still feeling weak. "Tell me everything," Takeru says. I do. I swallow, recover my voice, and pour out my soul, all the way from back when he was the only one I loved.

By the time I am finished, I am sobbing whole-heartedly. Takeru just looks dumbfounded. He gives me a hug, and is going to let go, but changes his mind. His hand gently caresses the back of my head.

"Oh, 'Kari-chan, is that what you thought? You thought I didn't love you?"

"You don't," I choke. "Do you?"

"Oh, Hikari, I love no one else but you. This whole thing is just one big misunderstanding."

Surely I am dreaming. I feel another faint coming on. 

"A...ai...aishiteru..." he murmurs, and pulls my face gently up to meet his. I can't breathe. I am dying in his arms. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweet," he finishes. 

I find my breath, and say gently, "Takeru, aishi -"

I can't finish, because Takeru has pulled into a slow, comforting kiss. "Lady in Red" is still playing the background, but I don't feel quite as stupid anymore. 

I realize something at that moment. I never really loved Ken. He was just a way to make myself forget Takeru. And I hope that Ken is happy with his girlfriend.

And then another thought flashes across my mind. I smile inwardly.

__

Oh, man, Miyako's never going to believe this one. 


End file.
